A Cold Summer
BELLA POV "Bye, Mom." I said, waving. " Goodbye, hun!" I sighed. My parents sent me to a summer camp INSTEAD of taking me to Florida. Of course, I didn't know anyone here. I decided to keep quiet. NATHAN POV I miss Olivia. My sister. But she's coming back from Texas. In like two days. But thats okay. Me, Natalie, Bridget, Aaron, Randy, and Rebecca are going to Summer Camp. Like the old times. And after Summer were going to..... Highschool. But since we just finished 8th grade, No worrying now. But if you want to know about Olivia... She's so good at photography. And she's the same grade as me, but one year older. And she's coming to Summer Camp with us. Well, since Natalie's dad's car is really big. All of us are gonna be carpooling. BRIDGET POV DONE WITH SCHOOL! WOOHOO! And were going to Summer Camp! Were going to see Olivia again! I missed her a lot! She is the best at taking photos. One day she gave all of us a mini "photo shoot." And she's coming in two days! From what Nathan said. AARON POV So were done with school. So that means... Summer!! Going to Summer camp today. And I was helping Rebecca pack her stuff. Man, she packs a lot. But it doesnt matter. At least were going back to the old times. Oh, how I loved those days. And were going back to the same camp! NATALIE POV Everybodys got their stuff in the trunk of my car. Everybody's going in my car. Everybody's wearing shorts. So all that means... SUMMER VACATION AND SUMMER CAMP! So excited! And all of us are going together! Well, since the drive to the camp was kinda long... We were kinda late. But it doesn't matter, it's 7:00 pm, anyway. I was the only one awake. Nathan had his head on my shoulder. Snoring. But thats alright. And Rebecca had her head on Randy. Which Randy had his head on Bridget. Which Bridget had her head on Aaron. And Aaron had his head on the window. And well you get the concept. Oh, and also Gale and Roseflower came. They did the same. But they sat with me and Nathan. GALE POV When Rose '' was '' awake, she was freaking out, like she wasn't ever in a car before. Her arms wrapped around me, shaking. I let her borrow my iPod, and she fell asleep in a SECOND. Then me. When everyone woke up, Randy stood up, opened the movable roof and yelled, "WE'RE BACK DUDE!" Everyone grinned in response, throwing their hands in the air. BRIDGET POV WE ARE HERE! And since Olivia's plane came early she driving here today! And she's bringing Cookie! Her beagle. Well, while we were waiting we went to the beach that's close to the camp. And in the cabins theirs cable! All of us are going to be in this one big cabin. With our own rooms in it! We were saving our money just for this! But in me, Natalie, Rebecca, and Roseflower have our own bathrooms. The boys.... They have to use only two bathrooms. So as we walked to the beach with of swimsuits, I smelled the air. Oceans. And I was surprised. Very Surprised. When me, Rebecca, and Natalie were younger... We met someone in 1st grade! Bella Oalkson. And when I saw a girl with brown hair. Lying down on a beach towel on the sand. I shouted, " BELLA?" She shouted in confusion, "Yeah? Who is that?" Then I knew it was her. I ran to her so fast, I didnt care about all the sand that was getting in my face. I saw her again, since 6 years. REBECCA POV While me, Nataile and Bridget were running towards Bella, me and Nataile were a bit behind. Bridget was kicking sand in out faces because she was running SO fast! We finally reached her!! "BELLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We missed you so much!! It's been like a hundred years since we saw you!!" all of us were screaming " Oh my gosh!!! Bridget, Rebecca, Natile!! I miss you guys so mucch!! " We all hugged each other " What cabin are you staying in? " I asked " Right over there " she pointed the one right next to ours " YAAAAYY!! Yours is right next to ours!!! " " WOHOOO! I don't know who im sharing with though....." " Anyway all of us have our swimsuits on, so lets take a swim! " Nataile said " Sounds funn! " Me, Bridget and Bella said " I'll go get the boys and tell them to change into there swimming suits! I started running toward our cabin " Heeey!! Boys put on your swimsuits all of us are going for a swim!!!!!!!! " " Okay!!! " They all shouted I waited for them. They all ran past me " HEY! WAIT FOR ME!! " They just kept running but Randy stopped " Hope on! " He told me I jumped on his back. He ran SO fast! When we got there everybody was in the water. I stayed on Randy's back he ran all the way to the water. I jumped off his back a felt the cold water on my feet. Aaron pushed me. I fell in the sand. I wasn't mad. He's my brother after all. I stood up and tackled him. All of us were chasing each other around. I sat down and watched the sunset. It was soo pretty. Randy sat down next to me. We started to go to our cabin. We told Bella bye! When we were walking back we saw a car pull up. A girl came out. She was really pretty. Nathan shouted OLIVIA!! We all ran toward her. We all said hi. Nathan asked her what cabin she's gonna stay in she pointed to the one where Bella was staying in. We told her our friend Bella is staying at the cabin. I hope they get along. We all went to our cabins. Went into our room and orginized all of our clothes and stuff. We watched a movie. It was called Soul Surfer. At first the girls wanted Justin Bieber : Never Say Never. But the boys really didn't want to watch that. They suggest Fast Five. But we didn't want that so I suggested Soul Surfer and everybody agreed on that. After the movie ALL of us went to bed and fell asleep quickly. BELLA POV Oh, I wish I was in the other cabin. With my buds. But at LEAST I'm in the cabin with my BFF! But the rest are the popular people except Nathan. Gah, that sucks. Dumn is gonna shove her dresses in my face. Scott is HOT. Happie gets a little TOO happy. I hope I last!Olivia Cole OLIVIA POV As I walked in my cabin I calmly said Hi. Before that I was all jumpy to see everybody. But when I went to the cabin It's like I don't know anybody. Except Bella. And Now I brought like my whole closet in my suitcases. I even brought dresses. And that's perfect because this weekend there's gonna be a costume Party!! Me and the girls are gonna be dressed as princesses. And the boys.... I don't know yet. I'll help them pick something. Maybe..... Hm... Maybe they can just be a school boy? Or... They can look really fancy. Or. This is going to be a good one. Dress as an adult! Wait! Dress as a Girl! Perfect. I have like a lot of wigs in my suit case. And props. My Suitcase is filled with clothes. AARON POV There's a costume party. And I wanted to make the girls laugh so... Me and the guys are going their dressed as girls. Olivia had the good idea. And shes good at a lot of stuff. Today she made us look like girls. And I looked totally different! The girls didn't see us. That's why I'm gonna surprise them. NATALIE POV Instead of being a princess for the costume party... I'm gonna be a boy. I never done that before. But now I am. The girls don't know. And so do the boys. I'm so good at disguising myself the boys think I'm just a new kid. And Olivia is giving me a wig. And my hair really grew this year! ROSEFLOWER POV I am so bored. I could do anythung right now... LIGHTBULB! I quickly changed to my hunting clothes. "Rose?" Gale said, confused. "Nothing." He grinned, knowing I would jump out the window or something. Close. I ran to the lake, took a deep breathe, and jumped in. I love doing this. Happie POV While they were doing what they are doing, we were at the other side. There we were. Holding hands, watching the lake. Randy was looking at us curiously with Rebecca. He were suprized, like he had never seen us before. So Randy and Rebecca just forgot about it that day. Then the next day Randy knew that, that I was the most popular girl in camp. My name is Happie Tiffany. Randy found out that the boy next to me was the most popular boy in camp. That boy name was Symon Tate. Randy knew we had to be a perfect match. So he really guessed it right, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. BRIDGET POV TODAYS THE COSTUME PARTY. The boys are saying there not going. I could tell there hiding something. Well, for the costume party I'm wearing a red dress that kinda looked like Rebecca's dance dress. And I am going too curl my hair everywhere. And this plastic tiara Olivia gave me. So excited! Happie POV When we arrived at the costume party. We almost saw everyone in camp. Mostly the popular people. They were all nicely dressed. GALE POV Oh my. When I put my girl costume on, Randy laughed so hard he slapped me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He grinned. "Dude, your UGLY." All the guys burst out laughing, including me. NATALIE POV So when I went there nobody noticed me. Then this girl tapped me on thee shoulder. Nervousness. It was a girl. She had the same eyes as Nathan. Weird. And when I saw her arms, it was strong. And then I finally said, "I know it's weird to ask but are you Nathan? Because it's like a costume party." She said, "Um, No" But her voice was so low. Then when I heard my voice. I changed it to a low voice. BRIDGET POV Well, My Hair is kinda going back to brown. But now I have dark blonde hair. But whatever. It's cute. I like it. And since my hair is really thick, I have to straighten it. A lot of people don't really see me with straight hair. That's why my hair is always curly. REBECCA POV GAAHH!! I love my dress!! Im not really a princesss. I didn't want to look too girly so I bought a not-too-short black dress with a bow that had a floral print on it. I put dark make-up on. And of course I HAD to buy a tiara! BRIDGET POV I didn't even see Aaron. Randy. Nathan. Gale. Hmm... I didn't see anybody. Just a bunch of girls. Weird... And I couldn't find Natalie. She said she would come. Wait... AARON POV None of the girls seen us. Oh No. Bridget is coming up to me. "Hi, I'm Bridget." I was sweating... how could I diguise my voice?!? "Um, I'm... Annie." I thought, "ANNIE?! I'm so stupid." "Aaron, I know that you, Aaron, Nathan, and Gale dressed as girls." "Wow, Really? "Yup." RANDY POV Ah. FOILED AGAIN! Busted. Aaron told me Bridget found out the gig. "DON'T TELL ANYONE." I said to her. "PLEEASSEE?"